


Tokens

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Party, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland (mentioned only) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: Clary's Christmas party is winding down at Magnus' loft. Magnus and Alec exchange gifts.





	Tokens

The loft was still aglow with dozens of strings of lights and candles in groups on tables as well as a menorah for Simon. The party was over and Alec and Isabelle were gathering up plates and glasses from around the loft while Magnus was seeing out Jace and Clary.

“Thanks again for letting us have the party here,” Clary said to Magnus as she slipped on her coat. “With everything going on, it was nice to have a normal evening to celebrate Christmas. It wouldn’t be the same at the Institute.”

“It was my pleasure, Biscuit,” Magnus said closing the door to the loft behind them. Magnus turned around and with a flourish of his hand and a flash of blue energy from his fingers, removed most of the party decorations. He left a few strings of white lights criss-crossing above them and several of the candles still lit on the tables, but the garland, menorah, and tree were gone. Most of the other lights and candles, as well as the stocking were all gone. Alec walked out of the kitchen to stand beside Magnus, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him close, whispering something in his ear, which made Magnus smile.

“Alexander, patience, my love. We will later.” Magnus kissed his temple. Then leaned his forehead there, lingering for a moment to breathe him in.

Simon and Maia slipped in from the balcony talking quietly with each other. Maia’s face was red from the cold and Simon’s the same as always, unaffected from the freezing temperatures. “Oh, is the party over?” He asked taking in the changes in the loft. “How long were we outside?”

“Over an hour,” Isabelle supplied as she bit into a decorated gingerbread cookie from the platter in her hand. “Raphael, Clary, and Jace already left.” After looking over at Magnus and Alec now sitting on the sofa, fingers interlaced over Alec’s lap and whispering to each other, she continued smiling warmly, “We should probably leave soon too. It’s getting late.”

Alec glanced up as his sister finished, “Is it late? I hadn’t noticed.” He looked over briefly at Magnus and smiled. “You can stay a little longer if you want to,” he said without a lot of enthusiasm behind it.

Isabelle walked over and leaned down to hug Alec, still sitting next to Magnus on the sofa. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night,” she said pulling back holding the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Magnus’ and giving a gentle squeeze. As she pulled on her jacket and swept her long hair out from under the collar she added with a smirk, “Don’t stay up too late. We’ve got training tomorrow morning.”

Maia and Simon followed her out the door leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

“Now that we’re alone, can we exchange our gifts?” Alec asked. “I wanted to wait until the party was over.”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said tipping up Alec’s chin and gently kissing him. “I wanted to wait too.”

Alec got up and grabbed something from his messenger bag, while Magnus disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes. They reconvened on the sofa facing each other with a leg up on the cushions.

Magnus gestured towards the little box in Alec’s hands. “You go first.”

Alec handed Magnus the small black box. Magnus removed the lid to find a ring nestled among some blue silk—blue like the color of Alec’s eyes— The ring the design of an L surrounded by flames. “I, uh…” Magnus started.

“It’s not what you think,” Alec interjected. “It’s the Lightwood family ring. It’s tradition among shadowhunters to exchange family rings when a relationship gets serious. Yes, often in honor of engagements but also before that for many people. I wanted to give you my family ring because you’re the most important person in my life outside of my parents and siblings. I love you so much, Magnus. You’re family to me, and I never want that to change.” Alec reached forward and picked up the ring to slip it on Magnus’ finger. He leaned over to kiss him and came away a little breathless. “I love you, Magnus,” Alec murmured against his lips.

“Alexander, I love you too,” Magnus replied just as breathless, his cat eyes shining with unshed tears. Magnus knew the significance of a shadowhunter family ring. He knew it was a big deal even if it wasn’t an engagement. They both knew they weren’t quite to that point, but hopefully his gift wouldn’t be beyond them either.

“Your turn,” Alec said sitting up a little straighter.

Magnus took Alec’s hand with the hand now wearing the Lightwood ring. “Alexander, you’re the most important person in my life as well. I’ve lived hundreds of years and I don’t think I’ve loved anyone as I do you. My gift isn’t so much a token as it is a request.” Magnus opened the small box sitting atop the cushion between them. Inside was a small silver key. Magnus heard the little intake of breath Alec made as he saw the key. “Alexander Lightwood, would you move in with me? I want us to wake up in each other’s arms and spend as much time as we can together. The world is hard and there are unknown and known enemies and demons after us all. You’re the light in this dark world, Alec. Please say yes.”

Alec was beaming with happiness. “Yes, of course!” Alec closed the space between them on the sofa and reached out to cup the back of Magnus’ head as he kissed him. Magnus deepened the kiss as he started stripping off Alec’s sport jacket so that he was only in his long sleeve dark blue henley. He then unbuttoned his own dark green velvet sport coat and shrugged it off too. They kissed for what seemed like ages even if only for a few moments before a knock came at the door to snap them out of their reverie. Magnus pulled back to break the kiss and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Alec’s face.

“I’ll be right back, Alexander.”

As soon as Magnus opened the door, Isabelle walked in. “I’m so sorry, Magnus, Alec. I know you want to be alone.” She turned and caught sight of the Lightwood ring on Magnus’ finger as he adjusted his shirt which was a little haphazard after his and Alec’s kissing. “Oh my god!” Izzy exclaimed as her face lit up. Are you two…?”

“No no, sweet Isabelle, not yet, but Alexander has made me one very happy warlock by granting my request to move in with me.” Izzy looked between the both of them again. Alec was rising off the sofa and fixing his shirt looking a little flushed but smiling.

“What’s going on Iz?” Alec asked changing the subject from him and Magnus.  

“There are several demons wreaking havoc in Central Park. They already killed two mundanes. Jace and Clary are already on their way, but I know the more people we have on this the better, and I know you have your bow at the loft so we don’t have to stop at the Institute first.”

Alec was already switching into battle mode. He pulled his jacket back on and put on his heavier coat and scarf and slung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed his bow. Magnus had pulled on his own coat and scarf, and they were out the door.


End file.
